falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
V81 JacobForsythe.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00083AEF |trow=3 |before= |response=Do you have anything more to say? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Is that it? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well? |after= |abxy=}} DialogueVault81 |scene=- |srow=17 |topic=0003F264 |trow=17 |before= |response=Do you need something? I'm rather busy at the moment. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{mild insult / Concerned}'' I hope we have enough gauze. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=If you get sick or injured, go to Rachel first. She'll call me if it's worth my effort. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{haughty / Stern}'' As the doctor for Vault 81, I expect a certain amount of respect. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful / Grateful}'' Without your help, Austin would be dead. Thank you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Speaking like a friendly doctor to a patient. / Neutral}'' If you've changed your mind about donating a blood sample, see me in the clinic in the morning. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Speaking like a friendly doctor to a patient. / Neutral}'' Looking for medical treatment? Talk to Rachel. She'd be happy to help you with anything you may need. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Speaking like a friendly doctor to a patient. / Neutral}'' I've heard some doctors out there specialize in facial reconstruction. I can't imagine attempting surgery in those conditions. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Happy / Amused}'' Ah the dangers of curiosity. Lucky for Austin, he does appear to have nine lives. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Speaking like a friendly doctor to a patient. / Neutral}'' I often wonder about medical facilities in the Commonwealth and just how sanitary they must be. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Serious / Somber}'' Austin will be missed. Yours is not a decision the Vault will take lightly. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Serious / Somber}'' Your decision cost a boy his life. I hope you can live with that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Judging / Thinking}'' After this, you'd think Bobby DeLuca would've reached out for help by now. That boy is useless. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Speaking as a medical doctor / Neutral}'' It's unfortunate there was only a single cure. I would have loved to study it further. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Curious / Thinking}'' I'm curious as to what Vault-Tec was studying beyond our walls. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Polite / Neutral}'' Rachel told me Bobby saw her about his addiction. I heard we have you to thank. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Distant, sad. / Somber}'' It's sad about Bobby. We could have helped him. |after= |abxy=}} DN077 |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0019B42D |before=Overseer: We can't risk this pathogen spreading, Dr. Forsythe. |response=Yes, Overseer. |after=Overseer: How is Austin doing? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019B42B |trow=2 |before=Overseer: How is Austin doing? |response=''{Morose}'' Not good. The infection has progressed quite rapidly. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Urgent}'' We need a way to stop it from spreading. |after=Overseer: Then let's hope that outsider pulls through and gets us a cure. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00114C79 |before=Overseer: You and your staff are to make sure every resident remains under stringent medical observation. |response=Understood. But Overseer... |after=Overseer: No buts. This is for the good of the Vault. |abxy=A1a}} MS19 |scene= |srow=9 |topic=001B34C1 |before=BobbyDeLuca: But they also said they used 'em to make vaccines and treatments. |response=''{Surprised}'' A secret vault? Good lord! I've never heard of such a thing. |after=DrPenske: Bobby, you're a genius! A junkie genius! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019B492 |trow=2 |before=DrPenske: You have to do something, Jacob! |response=''{trying to reason with her / Apologetic}'' I'm running the tests as fast as I can, Priscilla. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{trying to reason with her / Apologetic}'' I can't treat Austin until I know what he is infected with. |after=BobbyDeLuca: Dr. Forsythe... |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0019B490 |trow=3 |before=DrPenske: Austin got bitten by a mole rat. Isn't that enough, Jacob? There can't be that many mole rat diseases or toxins. |response=''{consoling her / Apologetic}'' Rachel is examining the mole rat. Hopefully she will find something. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' But these aren't ordinary mole rats. Who knows what kind of diseases they are carrying. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Because he's just a child it's affecting him more severely. |after=BobbyDeLuca: Dr. Forsythe. Please! I think I found something that might help Austin. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0019B48B |before=DrPenske: Bobby! |response=''{not really pleading, just trying to calm her down so he can hear what Bobby has to say. / Pleading}'' Hold on, Priscilla. |after=DrForsythe: What is it Bobby? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019B48A |before=DrForsythe: Hold on, Priscilla. |response=''{trying to remain calm, but he is under a lot of pressure / Question}'' What is it Bobby? |after=BobbyDeLuca: Well, you know that door Austin found? He found it 'cause of me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019B488 |before=DrPenske: You mean your chems. |response=''{Irritated}'' Get to the point, Bobby. What did you find in that place? |after=BobbyDeLuca: It's like a whole extra vault in there, but half ruined and caved in. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=26 |topic=000A7D0F |before= |response=''{overly friendly because he wants something from you / Friendly}'' Welcome back. |after=DrForsythe: I hope I'm not being presumptuous, but I'd like to ask you a favor. |abxy=A}} |topic=000A93B3 |trow=2 |before=DrForsythe: Here are the caps I promised you. |response=''{Grateful}'' Thank you. This will be a great help. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{excusing himself from the conversation. / Concerned}'' Now, I need to get these prepared immediately. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000A93B2 |before=DrForsythe: Just have a seat and I'll draw some blood. |response=''{being polite / Friendly}'' Sit there. |after=DrForsythe: This will only take a sec... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A93B1 |before=DrForsythe: This will only take a sec... |response=''{Happy}'' There. Hardly hurt a bit, eh? |after=DrForsythe: Here are the caps I promised you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A81B4 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' If you change your mind, I'll be here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000976C7 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Welcome, welcome! |after=Player Default: Sure. You can have some blood. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000976C5 |trow=3 |before=DrForsythe: Welcome, welcome! |response=''{Apologetic}'' I hope I'm not being presumptuous, but I'd like to ask you a favor. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{asking politely / Pleading}'' Would you mind donating some medical samples? Even just a blood sample? |after=Player Default: Sure. You can have some blood. |abxy=A1b}} |before=DrForsythe: Welcome, welcome! |response=''{Question}'' Change your mind about donating some medical samples? |after=Player Default: Sure. You can have some blood. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000976C4 |before=Player Default: Excellent! |response=''{trying to put the player at ease / Friendly}'' Just have a seat and I'll draw some blood. |after=DrForsythe: Sit there. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000976C0 |before=DrForsythe: Sit there. |response=''{trying to keep things light and friendly / Friendly}'' This will only take a sec... |after=DrForsythe: There. Hardly hurt a bit, eh? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000976B8 |before=DrForsythe: There. Hardly hurt a bit, eh? |response=''{Friendly}'' Here are the caps I promised you. |after=DrForsythe: Thank you. This will be a great help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00079374 |before=Player Default: Sure. You can have some blood. |response=''{Friendly}'' Excellent! |after=DrForsythe: Just have a seat and I'll draw some blood. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00079373 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Um... yeah... I don't think so... |response=''{Trying to alleviate the player's concerns / Concerned}'' Squeamish? There really is nothing to fear. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{disappointed / Sad}'' It's up to you. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. |after=DrForsythe: Just have a seat and I'll draw some blood. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00079372 |trow=7 |before=Player Default: I might for some caps. |response=''{why not / Friendly}'' Alright. The overseer did give me a few caps for this. How does 50 caps sound? |after=Player Default: Sure. You can have some blood. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I might for some caps. |response=''{Irritated}'' Hmm. I suppose I can use the rest of my allotment. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=''{Trying for a poker face / Neutral}'' I can give you 100 caps. |after=Player Default: Sure. You can have some blood. |abxy=X2b}} |before=Player Default: I might for some caps. |response=''{annoyed and trying not to show it, but not very successfully / Disgust}'' You drive a hard bargain. I can give you 150, but not a cap more. |after=DrForsythe: Just have a seat and I'll draw some blood. |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I might for some caps. |response=''{insulted / Surprised}'' You want to dicker about money? People's lives are at stake here. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before= |response=''{indignant / Angry}'' Either do it because it's the right thing to do, or I'll wait for the next Commonwealth visitor. |after=DrForsythe: Just have a seat and I'll draw some blood. |abxy=X4b}} |before=Player Default: I might for some caps. |response=''{Grateful}'' I'm not going to pay you. I hope you'll still be willing to donate though. |after=DrForsythe: Just have a seat and I'll draw some blood. |abxy=X5a}} |topic=00079371 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Why do you need medical samples? |response=''{explaining / Neutral}'' It's for my research. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' The people of Vault 81 have been genetically isolated from the Commonwealth for many generations. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' I'm trying to determine what the genetic variation is between the two populations. |after=Player Default: Sure. You can have some blood. |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |srow=28 |topic=000A7D0F |trow=2 |before= |response=''{anxious / Surprised}'' The cure! You found it. |after=Player Default: I used it for myself. Sorry about the boy. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{upset that he didn't do it the first time / Irritated}'' So have you decided to turn over the cure? |after=Player Default: I used it for myself. Sorry about the boy. |abxy=A}} |topic=001B34C0 |trow=4 |before=DrForsythe: Just in time too. Austin won't last much longer. |response=''{Concerned}'' You don't look so good. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{shocked / Afraid}'' Oh, my god. You got bit by one of those mole rats too, didn't you. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{musing, a bit surprised / Puzzled}'' You seem to be holding up a lot better than Austin though. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{we'll never know attitude / Puzzled}'' Maybe because you're an adult. Might be you're just more resistant. |after=Player Default: I used it for myself. Sorry about the boy. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=001A5DA7 |before=Player Default: You're right. Give it to Austin. |response=''{Disgust}'' I can't believe you were even thinking of withholding the cure from a young boy. |after=DrForsythe: Let's hope this works. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A5DA6 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: He can die for all I care. What's one more dead child in this world? |response=''{Disgust}'' No wonder we don't let many Commonwealth people into the vault. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' You are a cold, selfish bastard. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' Get out of my sight. |after= |abxy=B1c}} |topic=001A5DA5 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Relax! I was just kidding. Here. Give it to Austin. |response=''{Angry}'' Just give me that serum. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' I can't believe you would make jokes about a young boy's life. |after=DrForsythe: Let's hope this works. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=001A5DA4 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Will it fully heal him? Will he have any side effects? |response=''{a bit defeated, a bit apologetic / Tired}'' Who knows. It's not like we have a chance to run a clinical trial. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' It could cure him, kill him, or anything in between. |after=Player Default: You're right. Give it to Austin. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=001A5D9F |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Surprised}'' Hey! Where are you going? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Austin needs that cure! |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00100031 |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Just in time too. Austin won't last much longer. |after=Player Default: I used it for myself. Sorry about the boy. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002BDF2 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I used it for myself. Sorry about the boy. |response=''{Angry}'' You what!? You've just sentenced Austin to death, you bastard. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' Get out of here. Just leave. |after=Player Default: You're right. Give it to Austin. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: I used it for myself. Sorry about the boy. |response=''{Worried}'' Only one dose? I hope this works. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' If it doesn't, there won't be anything to analyze to try again. |after=DrForsythe: Let's hope this works. |abxy=A2b}} |topic=0002BDF1 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: There's only one dose. I got bit and infected by one of those damn mole rats. I'm going to use it on myself. |response=''{Angry}'' And yet you aren't on death's door like Austin. I'm betting you just have a few minor side effects. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{angry and shocked / Surprised}'' Are you really willing to let Austin die to rid yourself of an inconvenience? |after=Player Default: You're right. Give it to Austin. |abxy=B1b}} |before=Player Default: There's only one dose. I got bit and infected by one of those damn mole rats. I'm going to use it on myself. |response=''{Angry}'' You're going to sell it aren't you. Bastard. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before= |response=''{angry and shocked / Surprised}'' Are you really willing to let Austin die just to earn a few caps? |after=Player Default: You're right. Give it to Austin. |abxy=B2b}} |topic=0002BDF0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Give him half, and I'll take the other half. |response=''{Angry}'' It doesn't work that way. Half a dose won't cure him. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' Stop being selfish and just give me the serum. |after=Player Default: I used it for myself. Sorry about the boy. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0002BDEF |before=Player Default: How is Austin doing? Do you think he'll survive the cure? |response=''{Concerned}'' He's been unconscious since shortly after you left. |after=Player Default: I used it for myself. Sorry about the boy. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=001B34BD |before=Austin: I just wanted to see what was in there. |response=''{still upset that he was so careless / Angry}'' Well, if it hadn't been for our friend here, you might have died. |after=DrForsythe: Thank you. I know you made sacrifices to help him. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000AA18F |before= |response=''{hopeful / Nervous}'' Let's hope this works. |after=Overseer: I heard you had returned. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000AA18E |before=Overseer: I heard you had returned. |response=''{Worried}'' It shouldn't be long. |after=Austin: What... Where am I? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000AA18C |trow=2 |before=Austin: What... Where am I? |response=''{comforting him / Relieved}'' You're in the the clinic. You were really sick, Austin. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{comforting him / Friendly}'' Our visitor from the Commonwealth saved your life. |after=Austin: Really? Gee, thanks mister. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000AA18A |trow=4 |before=DrForsythe: Well, if it hadn't been for our friend here, you might have died. |response=''{Grateful}'' Thank you. I know you made sacrifices to help him. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' I know Dr. Penske will be grateful. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' For my part, I'd like to give you this syringer. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' I've had it for years and never really had a use for it. |after=Overseer: She's not the only one. The whole vault is thankful. |abxy=A1d}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=001013CF |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' It will only sting for a second. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0002A896 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' Without that cure, Austin will certainly die. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' Be quick, and find that cure. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' Careful of the Mole Rats down there. If they infected Austin, they could infect you as well. |after= |abxy=}} V81_Conv_Forsythe_Rachel |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0005818A |before= |response=''{Question}'' Did you clean the autoclave? |after=Rachel: Yes, Dr. Forsythe. I clean it every day. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058188 |before=Rachel: Yes, Dr. Forsythe. I clean it every day. |response=''{Irritated}'' And all of my packs are wrapped? |after=Rachel: Yes, Dr. Forsythe. I make sure all the packs are sterilized and wrapped every day. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058186 |before=Rachel: Yes, Dr. Forsythe. I make sure all the packs are sterilized and wrapped every day. |response=''{start with a grumpy hmmph. mildly irritated that he can't catch her making a mistake. / Irritated}'' I suppose that will do for now. |after=Rachel: I look forward to having this same conversation tomorrow. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058184 |before=Rachel: I look forward to having this same conversation tomorrow. |response=''{sharply, thinks she said something insulting / Irritated}'' What was that? |after=Rachel: Nothing, Dr. Forsythe. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00058181 |before=Rachel: I've cultured the latest samples. The results are in your logbook. |response=''{impatient / Irritated}'' And? |after=Rachel: Inconclusive. Better than our last trial, but not as good as last week's trial. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005817F |before=Rachel: Inconclusive. Better than our last trial, but not as good as last week's trial. |response=''{Concerned}'' Not very promising. Even the serum from last week's trial was of limited value. |after=Rachel: We might have better luck with the next sample. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005817D |trow=2 |before=Rachel: We might have better luck with the next sample. |response=''{Amused}'' You have the patience of a saint, Rachel. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' These constant failures make me wonder if we should abandon this strain. |after= |abxy=A1b}} V81_Conv_Holt_Forsythe |scene= |srow=5 |topic=0010A4F6 |trow=2 |before=Holt: Alexis is working me like a dog. It's all the lifting and carrying. |response=''{Disbelief}'' You? Working hard? She must be really riding you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. / Neutral}'' I'll have Rachel compound some things for you. They'll be ready later today. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0005816F |trow=2 |before=Holt: Hey, doc. How's business? |response=''{Irritated}'' I've told you before, I don't appreciate you referring to my services as a business. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{a bit haughty / Concerned}'' I do serious work here, healing the sick and researching new medicines. |after=Holt: Lighten up, doc. It's just a saying. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0005816D |before=Holt: My back is acting up again. I thought you could fix me up. |response=''{Concerned}'' Seems to be getting worse. Are you doing anything that would strain it? |after=Holt: Alexis is working me like a dog. It's all the lifting and carrying. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0005816B |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' If you are going to wander around in my clinic, stay out of the way. |after=Holt: Sure thing, doc. You won't even know I'm here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058169 |before=Holt: So I'll just hang out here, quiet as a mouse. I'll be so quiet you won't even know when I leave. |response=''{Irritated}'' This is your idea of quiet? |after=Holt: Just making idle chit chat, doc. No harm in that is there? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058167 |before=Holt: Just making idle chit chat, doc. No harm in that is there? |response=''{Irritated}'' I don't care if you hide from your wife, but stay out of my way. Close that diarrheic mouth of yours. |after=Holt: Shutting up now doc. Not a word. Not even a cough. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058165 |before=Holt: Shutting up now doc. Not a word. Not even a cough. |response=''{Patience worn thin, admonishing / Angry}'' Holt! |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files